


Mixed Martial Hearts

by Miklyn_lotus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miklyn_lotus/pseuds/Miklyn_lotus
Summary: Clarke is an angry hot head escaping a dark past. Lexa is a trainer with a mostly cool head and sweet heart. Can she calm her down and help her find peace or is Clarke too scarred to be helpedThis is another something i had in my laptop for about a year. There are a lot of unedited errors so be gentle. All mistakes are mine and comments are appreciated





	1. Protecting a new friend

Clarke trudged angrily through the snow, her mother’s last words echoing through her head. 

“You will never be enough for me to stay….”

She shook her head violently to erase the thoughts. ‘Who needs her anyway,’ she convinced herself, kicking a snow covered pebble from under its frozen confinements. The street lights illuminated her steps on Arkadia’s city streets. Christmas lights circled the poles and lined the store windows. It was New Years day. The skyscrapers in the distance gave light to the horizon in the west. Clarke blew out condensed air into the wind and pulled her coat tighter. Her cold blue eyes scanned the empty stores around her mostly closed for the night. She had her own demons to keep her company on this lonely 4am powerwalk. 

A shrill scream pierced the air and Clarke turned to the noise coming from an alleyway from behind her. Throwing caution to the wind she sprinted towards the danger instead of away. She rounded the corner to find a raven haired girl writhing in pain surrounded by a lanky, greasy dark hair and one burley brown haired man. They both snickered as they kicked at the young woman on the ground. Clarke’s eyes narrowed as she reached slowly into her pocket.

“HEY!” Clarke shouted, and after one final blow to the downed girl’s ribs, both men turned. The girl on the ground went limp face first into the blood stained snow.

“Well look here, got us a blonde to play with now,” The burley one spoke, his grin showing in the darkened alley. The lanky man nodded in agreement and took a step towards her. Clarke took in her surroundings to make sure no one was hiding in close proximity before she lunged forward. The guys quickened their pace towards her, and the hand she had in her pocket emerged with a tazer in tow. She gracefully dodged a blow from the burly man before hitting him with the tazer in his neck with her right hand. He crumpled to the ground twitching, but it made her vulnerable to the lanky man, who threw a blow to her face. She barely managed to block it with her left and dropped her tazer into the snow. Clarke spun on her back foot to block another blow by her attacker only to get clipped on her eyebrow. She grimaced but kept her balance before swinging her front foot forward connecting with his ribs with a solid blow. The man buckled and Clarke took the opportunity to hook with her left and catch him in the temple. He fell to his knees and she kneed him in the face. She heard the crunch of his nose and he fell backwards on his knees, unconscious.

Clarke stood straight and cracked her neck and slowly approached the young girl in the snow. Kneeling before her, she turned her on her back. The girl groaned beginning to stir. Her face was battered, eye starting to swell shut. Blood ran from her mouth at the corners. Clarke reached her aware of her fear, and sure enough the woman weakly flailed her hands around to protect herself.

“Hey…its okay,” Clarke spoke softly to calm the girl. “You’re safe now.” The young girl slowly opened her one good brown eye and winced at the pain, her adrenaline on fumes. “We need to get you to a hospital.”

“N-no…no hospitals,” She croaked. Clarke sighed.

“Do you have anywhere else you can go?” Clarke asked. The girl shook her head slowly and shivered. Her clothes were ripped and bloody. Clarke shed from her own coat and put it around the girl’s body. “Do you have a name?

“R-Raven…” The girl spoke before slipping into unconsciousness once again. Clarke frowned and scooped Raven up almost effortlessly into her arms and carried her to the only place she knew in this area, her apartment.

Clarke’s top floor penthouse apartment was warm as she struggled to open the door with Raven in her arms. She had to sneak through the emergency exit to avoid the door keeper at the front. The area was spacious and mostly unpacked. Boxes lined the walls filled with clothes and whatnots she planned to get to later. She placed Raven ungracefully onto the closest couch. Her arms gave out at the last moment, but thankfully she was on cushion besides hardwood flooring. Raven groaned again with a slight twitch. Clarke kneeled near her to clearly assess her injuries. Raven was completely thrashed, ribs showing bruises through her tattered shirt. Her right eye was completely swollen shut, cut under her left one. Clarke only noticed most of her recent injuries were above her waist. Her left leg harbored a brace, and Clarke cocked an eyebrow at that. Her blood began the boil again as she thought of the attackers. She balled her fist and stood, walking to the kitchen for her first aid kit. She could at least thank her mother for some of her acquired medical skills.  
She cleaned Raven’s wounds up wrapped her bruised ribs up tightly and found the girl some decent clothes. Clarke’s clothes fit big on her, but it worked in a pinch. She looked through dark haired girls clothes and a phone dropped from her jeans. ‘So they didn’t rob her,’ she thought. ‘What did they want from this girl?’ Thankfully the phone was not locked and she saw several texts from a guy named Finn and about thirty messages from a girl named Octavia. Clarke figured that was a good start to get Raven home.  
****  
Lexa’s green eyes followed the movements of her older sister, Anya’s sparring partner. She winced as Anya took the younger green eyed girl down with a leg sweep and a tackle.

“Octavia, you are not focused!” Anya grunted reaching down to help her up. Octavia huffed as she was pulled up. 

“I’m sorry An…” Octavia sighed, pushing her sweaty dark brown hair back from her face. “I’m worried about Raven. I haven’t heard from her since yesterday morning.”  
Anya’s glare softened in understanding and then glanced toward Lexa who made her way into the gated ring. Lexa clenched her jaw in deep thought before speaking.

“She might be with that asshole boyfriend of hers,” She spoke dryly. Anya rolled her eyes and pulled her dirty blond hair tighter into her ponytail and dropped her hands to her sides clenching her fists.

“That guy is trash, O. Why is she still with him? He is nothing but fly in her soup.” Anya spat angrily. Lexa put a calming hand on her shoulder and then shook her head. Octavia smirked before tearing off the KNOCKOUT gloves with her teeth.

“Maybe you should tell her how you feel, and maybe she will leave him,” Octavia shot back. Anya scoffed and turned away as her cheeks tinged in red. “That’s what I thought…”

“Fuck you, O.” Anya choked out in defense with obvious defeat in her voice. The younger dark haired girl made her way out of the ring, jogging and half limping to her gym bag. She reached for phone and after a few swipes her face went pale. Lexa was quickly by her side, green eyes full of concern.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked as Octavia hurriedly packed her things and shrugged on her coat over her sweaty clothes.

B“R-Rae…Sh.” Octavia stammered. Lexa didn’t need to hear anymore as she reached for her keys.

“I’ll drive.”

The ride took forty-five minutes due to the early bird traffic beginning to pick up. Lexa’s hands clutched to steering wheel until her knuckles went white. Octavia and Anya weren’t fairing any better. The brunette was trembling and Anya was biting her lip so hard that it bled. Lexa pulled her cream Cadillac Escalade into a parking deck across the street from the address that was sent. The building stood at 15 stories and who ever had Raven was at the top. Before the car was completely in park, Anya and Octavia were out of the car and Lexa two strides behind. They made it across the now busy street with horns blaring furiously at them. The door man stopped them at the entrance.

“Who are you looking for?” He spoke firmly, eyeing the three girls suspiciously. Octavia spoke first.

“We are looking for a woman named Clarke.” She croaked out on the verge of tears. The door man still stood firm.

“Ms. Griffin isn’t-” Before he could get the words out, Anya had him by the collar and up against the wall.

“If you don’t move the FUCK out of my way, you will be shitting through your teeth for a week!”

Lexa grabbed Anya by the waist and used her free hand to pry her hand off the now terrified man’s collar. In the scuffle Lexa’s eyes caught a flash of the blonde and in an instant blue met green. If the situation wasn’t life threatening, for the door man that is, she would have frozen in place. The blonde was walking closer and her eyes looked tired, cold and bitter. 

“I assume you are looking for Raven,” Clarke spoke and her raspy voice demanded the attention of the three girls. “You can let him go now and come with me.” With that, she turned on her heel, sparing Lexa another quick glance and headed for the elevator. Anya shrugged Lexa off and released her grip on the door man. He adjusted his jacket and muttered

“Crazy bitch,” Anya jumped at him. He cowered down covering his face and Lexa shoved her sister towards the elevator. Octavia was almost in stride with the blonde newcomer.

 

The ding to the elevator announced its opening to the top floor and Clarke led them out to her half of the floor. The impatient grunts by Anya impregnated the awkward silence. Lexa elbowed her gently as Clarke opened the door. They filled in the apartment and there was a battered Raven sitting up on the leather sofa. Her good eye was open and very aware. Octavia and Anya gasped while Lexa’s jaw tightened holding in her anger. The three stood frozen in the doorway as Clarke approached Raven. She kneeled before the battered girl and actually smiled.

“I’m okay guys,” Raven looked and cracked a bruised smile at her friends. “Clarke has some really good drugs here.” Octavia was the first to break with tears welled in her eyes. She approached her best friend and slowly sat beside her.  
“What the hell happened Rae?” She sobbed. Lexa and Anya moved closer quiet and worried. “Why aren’t you at a hospital?”

“You know I don’t fool with Arkadia’s physicians after they fucked up my leg. I’m better off getting sewn up by hooker with two fingers and Coraline button eyes.” Raven scoffed. Octavia cracked a weak smile.

“Who did this to you?” Lexa finally spoke through clenched teeth. She looked over at her sister who had turned completely red.

“Where the hell is Finn? He was with you last night when you left.” Anya started to hyperventilate. Ravens smile faded and she reached out instantly for Anya’s hand. Once they touched, the red faced blonde’s breathing steadied slightly. Clarke slowly stood again and walked off to the side. Lexa unclenched her jaw and exhaled slowly locking eyes with blue once more. The coldness in Clarkes eyes with still present but softened slightly and she assumed she finally felt some relief that Raven had her friends near. Her thoughts where disturbed when Raven finally spoke.

“It was Roan and Quint.”


	2. Angry sparks fly

Chapter 2: Angry Sparks Fly

 

It was now 7 am and Raven finally fell asleep after she and Clarke told Lexa, Octavia, and Anya about the events that took place in the wee hours of the morning. They all introduced themselves after a fresh pot of coffee was divided amongst the four that were still awake. They were calming the rising tide of emotions that stirred in them.

“So Clarke,” Octavia whispered stroking a sleeping Raven’s head that was now nestled in her lap. “You carried her ten blocks?” Clarke caught the younger girls green eyes and nodded slightly. She looked to her left and caught another pair of green eyes boring into her soul and she quickly looked back at Octavia. She fought back a shiver along with a bit of annoyance with the mixture of emotions that Lexa was stirring about.

“Apparently Finn fled, like the ball sack he is and left her to get beaten half to death by those Ice Nation assholes.” Anya growled, clanking her teeth against the coffee mug. 

“Ice nation...” Clarke whispered. Why did that name sound so familiar. Lexa looked back up from her mug at that statement possibly assuming that it was a question.

“People that have been up to no good for years.” Lexa spoke bitterly. The ice in her voice actually made Clarke shiver that time. “They are dealing with dirty money, drugs and God knows what else.” She stood and placed her hands behind her back and Clarke actually took her in. She was tone and her biceps flexed in her black dri-fit muscle shirt when she clasped her fingers together. Her long legs were covered by black addidas that fit snugly on an ass that could crack a walnut. Her curly brunette hair was pulled pack into a ponytail that made her strong jawline stand out in a stunning proud line. Her face was soft but resigned all the same. She had small and perky breasts and below them her six pack abs kissed the front of her shirt gracefully. Her eyes, oh goodness her eyes, made Clarke’s stomach flip. It honestly made her uncomfortable and agitated. 

Her own body was not as tone. She had some thickness to her. Thick hips and big breasts adorned her body. She was fit and curvy in all the right places. No abs but a flat stomach. Clarke never had any issues with her body and didn’t care if anyone else did anyway. Looking up from her observation she caught those damned green eyes again. She was so busted and her cheeks betrayed her as the tinged pink. Lexa’s colored as well and Clarke realized she wasn’t alone in her staring. Anya and Octavia were completely oblivious with their focus on Raven.  
Lexa cleared her throat. “You’re new here?”

Clarke nodded before answering “Just moved here from…” she paused, “I transferred to Ark U for the start of this semester.” She left out the reasoning purposely and she noticed Lexa purse her lips but did not press. For that Clarke was grateful.

“Then I guess we will be seeing more of you then,” Lexa gave a small smirk before walking closer to her friends.

“Yea, and probably more of Roan, Quint, and the whole ice crew, too. They go to Azgeda U, the next town north of here.” Octavia pushed out. Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she scoffed.

“They have yet to feel my wrath,” She spoke confidently. At that, Anya glared at her.

“You may have handled those two, and honestly I don’t see how, rich girl, but the whole crew will be out for blood after this incident. I’d cool it for a while if I were you.” Anya warned. Clarke felt her anger slip in and instant.

“You don’t know shit about me Woods,” She spoke through gritted teeth. “I can handle myself.” Anya was now standing her fragile temper seeming to slip as well. She approached Clarke slowly, blue eyes and brown between set aflame. She stood over the blonde now by a couple of inches and looked down. Clarke did not back down staring up at her with only fury.

“You may have handled those two, but the ice nation is no one to play with.” Anya warned again, hands clutched at her sides. “You can’t even handle me in a ring.”

“Care to test that theory?” Clarke shot back. Her fingers were beginning to itch. Before either of them could lift a hand Lexa stepped between the two of them. Her green eyes were dark, unreadable and she put her hand on both of the blonde’s shoulders.

“Cool it you two. We are not enemies here.” Lexa coaxed radiating her authority though the room. Anya faltered slightly but Clark slapped her hand off her shoulder ignoring the burn of the brunettes touch.

“Octavia and Raven are welcome to stay. Raven needs to heal. But get your guard dog the fuck out of my apartment before I call animal control after I kick her ass up and down this hardwood floor.” Clarke spat, her blue eyes now colder than ever. They never left Anya’s gaze. The dirty blonde pushed her sister’s hand off and headed toward the door but not before bumping Clarke with the ball of her shoulder. Clarke saw red and lunged and before she knew it she was firmly on the flat of her back looking up at now stoic looking Lexa. Her blue eyes widened at the speed of the brunettes movements.

“Never attack in anger Klark,” Lexa whispered down at her before reaching a hand out to help her back up. Again, Clarke slapped it away.

“Get out,”

And like that, Lexa was gone pulling Anya by her shirt collar.  
Clarke inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. She felt more than heard Octavia come and stand next to her.

“Lexa is only speaking from experience,” Octavia spoke hesitantly. Clarke let her shoulders drop, letting her aggression fade. She did not speak but she turned to look at the young brunette next to her, green eyes showing only sincerity. After a few moments she let out a puff of air.

“I should have learned that by now,” Clarke sighs, turning now to a still sleeping Raven.  
****

 

Lexa trained Anya hard over the past few days after her quarrel with Clarke. She knew her sister was hot headed, but that display of anger was unlike her. Lexa assumed it had to be about Raven getting attacked out of the blue by the Ice Nation.   
They were no closer to any answers but she knew that trouble was brewing. Raven was up and moving around slowly but surely with the help of Clarke and Octavia. She only suffered from bruised ribs, busted lip and eye. It could have been much worse if the guarded blonde was not there. The last time they made contact was when Clarke dropped Raven and Octavia off at Polis gym. She never spoke to Lexa and Anya at first, but made sure that Raven was situated comfortably before leaving the area. Lexa watched Clarke’s blue eyes scan the gym. The building was spacious and very clean. Punching bags and floor mats lined the corners on one side and weight training equipment in the other. There was a meditation room in the back near the office and in the middle of the gym was a gated octagon and regular boxing ring. The walls were home to hundreds of pictures and trophies. Lexa observed a glint in the blonde’s eyes as she took the room in and once they made eye contact, Clarke quickly turned away and back to Raven. There was hurt in her gaze that made Lexa wonder why the girl was so angry and cold.

“Thank you so much for taking care of me Clarke,” Raven spoke limping to the nearby couch. Octavia never left her side in the three days that she was at Clarke’s apartment. She missed days of training, which was clearly understood. Lexa listened in on the conversation between the three girls. It was apparent that they bonded almost instantly. She noticed Clarke’s softened expression around her two friends.

“It’s really no problem, Rae.” Clarke spoke. “I know now that you could have handled yourself if those two guys hadn’t snuck you in the alley.”

“Yea and also if Finn…” Octavia started and immediately there was shift in the room. Anya had been listening in at the punching bags close by and her punches grew louder. Her exhale was sharper as she connected with the bag. Clarke balled up her fists and closed her eyes. Lexa sighed.

“Calm yourself, Anya.” She urged calmly, “Do push-ups now.” Lexa’s voice now commanded the room. She didn’t want her sister to break her hands in her anger. The dirty blond huffed but immediately assumed her position on the mats and started her set of push-ups. Lexa turned her attention back to Raven, Clarke and Octavia and she saw Clarke looking directly at her grabbing almost her full attention. Green met blue once again and there was a fire there that was unrecognizable. No anger, no coldness, just a simmering heat swirling around them. Without breaking eye contact Lexa spoke to the younger brunette.

“Suit up, O” She demanded. “We all need to burn off some of this anger.”

Octavia hopped up immediately and gave a quick kiss to the top of Raven’s head. 

“Enough with that mushy stuff, O,” Raven joked. She turned her brown eyes to Clarke. “You should join them. You spar with Octavia really well.” Lexa observed the range of emotions running on the blondes face. There was definitely a glimmer of interest in her eyes but it quickly faded. A scoff was heard behind her and her green eyes narrowed as she turned her head towards the noise. Anya was voicing her distaste with noises instead of speaking. Her air was used for workout purposes. Clarke brushed past Lexa now to the exit, a whiff of geranium and rose filled her nostrils.

“Clearly Ol’ Yeller doesn’t want me here,” Clarke threw at the dirty blonde. “I’ll pass.” She turned back to Lexa with a humorless smirk “I know she’s your sister, but you might want to take her out back and handle that. All bark…”  
There was a quick shuffle from Anya behind Lexa and she had to move quickly to stop her sister from attacking. Her brown eyes where full of rage. Lexa had her in a choke hold.

“Come and see how strong my bite is you fucking rich brat. Mommy and Daddy can’t use their money to protect you in the ring.” She spat back. 

Lexa saw Clarke freeze.  
***  
Clarke felt tears sting the back the back of her eyes and her inner rage blinded her. She didn’t dare let them fall as her fist connected with the gym doors, denting the metal and she turned to Anya with frozen blue eyes. With lightning speed she was within the dirty blonde’s space. Almost immediately she was in a similar pin like Anya by big muscle bound arms. She screamed and struggled against the brute strength of the hold.

“Lincoln! Hold her tight!” Octavia shouted in the back, a few paces away. Raven limping to her side. The big bald man held Clarke effortlessly against her struggles. He walked in right as the situation escaladed and wasted no time in grabbing the unfamiliar blonde.

“GET OFF ME!” Clarke cried. Tears of rage threatened to fall and she screamed again. “YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY FATHER!” Through her blurry vision she saw Lexa pulling her struggling sister, tightening her hold. Another figure joined her. She was a short black woman with a short thick afro, strong dark eyes and a clenched jaw. She touched Lexa’s shoulder and she let go of Anya instantly. The dirty blonde stayed rooted to her spot, not moving against the unspoken command of the older woman. Her brown eyes calmed but still had a little fire to them. Clarke slowed her struggles against the brute behind her, rage still evident. She connected eyes with the older woman and her vision started to come in clearer.

“Aunt Indra-” Lexa started but was quickly silenced by a raised hand.

“Go to the mediation room, Anya. NOW!” the woman demanded firmly. Anya moved quickly bumping Lexa out of the way as she exited to the back without a backwards glance. Indra turned her focus back to Clarke and stood in front of the raging blonde.

“Calm your mind child,” She spoke smoothly. Without speaking, Indra approached Clarke and drew an unfamiliar sign on her palm with her finger and with the signed hand she placed it directly on the blonde’s forehead. Clarke calmed instantly at the touch by the warmth from the woman’s palm and Lincoln released his hold. Octavia stood beside the big man and Raven went to the back with Anya.

“Clarke Griffin,” Indra spoke. Lexa turned sharply to gaze at her aunt, confusion written on her face. The way she spoke leaked a familiar tone with the blonde and she turned her blue eyes towards the older woman. There was a calm aura around the woman that she couldn’t recognize. Clarke did not speak and turned on her heel and exited the gym with the throb in her hand now evident.

*****

Clarke awoke with a jerk, covered in sweat. The nightmare she had is a constant companion at least twice a week for the past four years. She rubbed firmly at her eyes and winced at her at the pain in her right hand. The knuckles were swollen and purple but she could still bend her fingers that told her that they were not broken. There was a shift next to her and a tangle of brunette hair stirring next to her. She nearly fell out of the bed by the motion

“Shit!” Clarke shouted turning on her bedside lamp. The figure next to her shielded her eyes from the blinding light. 

“Ugh….” The girl sat up gently placing her hand on her bruised rib.

“Raven? When did you get in here?” Clarke took her focus off her own pain to tend to the brunette’s ribs. She was no longer surprised by the girl coming into her room and getting in the bed with her after the second night she stayed with her. Raven managed to climb into her bed after she had a nightmare about the night she got injured. Clarke was not used to the intrusion but after seeing the tears and fear in her eyes, she just pulled back her blankets and into her arms. Raven just shrugged and exhaled sharply at the motion. She still was very sore.

“You have them too?” Brown eyes now searched blue. Clarke stiffened. “Don’t worry… I’m not prying. I don’t want to know unless you are ready.”

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered softly before resuming her work on Raven’s rib cage bindings. “Do you need anything for pain?” The brunette shook her head. Clarke only nodded and got up to get something for her throbbing hand. There was some shuffling outside her door. The blonde shook her head and opened her bedroom door revealing Octavia standing outside with a thin blanket and chattering teeth. The blonde turned back to Raven turning to the side to let the younger brunette in her room. Clarke was half surprised because the two of them were attached at the hip and the heat was broken at their own apartment. The blonde had more of a heart to make them stay in the cold when everything worked completely fine at her place. She just didn’t have the other three bedrooms setup yet for guests and one was an art studio that she kept under lock and key.

“Why didn’t you turn up the heat, O?” Clarke asked walking slightly out of her door to the thermostat, bumping up to 72 degrees. The younger brunette had already nestled up to Raven being mindful of her injuries.

“I like body heat better.” She mumbled through thick down covers. Clarke only rolled her eyes and sidestepped into the kitchen to grab pain meds, a Xanax, and to glasses of water. Clarke raided her mother’s secret stash of meds before she fled across the States away from her. She only used the meds as needed, mostly the Xanax for the anxiety. Surely the woman is pissed now by the missing goods. She handed one of the pain pills to Raven anyway.

“Well if you two roaches are now taking over my bed, you might want to take this to keep you from feeling too much pain if I elbow you in the ribs.” Clarke demanded softly. Octavia had already fallen asleep in Raven’s lap. The blonde felt her walls crumbling with these two. She already cared for them like sisters. She kept them mostly at arms-length with her personal life, but a trust was forming with them easily.


	3. Dance with Me

Chapter 3: Dance with Me.

Classes at Akradia U have been in full swing for a week now and Lexa had not seen Clarke since the incident in the gym. Octavia and Raven stayed in contact with the blonde often but told her that she never gave them any information on her life. She kept the girls at surface level but was warm towards them in all other ways. Her thoughts seemed to navigate towards Clarke constantly. Those blue eyes invading her dreams every night and even while she meditated. ‘Why did the mention of her parents trigger her?’ She pondered. The anger of the blonde puzzled her to no end. Lexa never attained information from Indra about how she knew the girl. She was told that it was not her story to tell.

She noticed that Anya’s mood had improved significantly after a brutal training and meditation weekend with their aunt and Lincoln. They were here to stay at the gym for a few months before Lincoln had to go back and compete for the amateur division title in MMA. The training was needed to ease the tension for the past few weeks. Anya’s smile returned as well when she saw how Raven’s health had improved. She was able to get in sparring practice with her older sibling without having to fight an angry blur of fists. In her twenty-one years, she had never seen Anya that upset since she lost her first bout against the Ice Nation as a young teen.

There have been no signs of Finn, Roan and Quint so far, and for that, Lexa was grateful. She was deep in thought as she navigated through the campus students, then a flash of blonde entered her vision. It was Clarke walking with Octavia and Raven, and she was actually laughing. The sound of that raspy laugh warmed Lexa’s heart and new heat settled in the pit of her stomach. It was a beautiful. She approached the girls slowly. Clarke had on a light blue coat, matching toboggan with her blonde curls tucked underneath behind her ears, fitted black jeggings that fit her hips perfectly. On her feet were high top light blue and white Addidas. Clarke looked absolutely stunning. The girl could dress. The blonde eyed her first and her smiled faltered slightly but was still on her face. Raven turned to her and shouted.

“Lexa has graced us with her presence,” She grinned. Her bruises had faded to a yellow against her caramel skin and her smile was no longer with swollen lips.

“Hey Rae, O…” Lexa paused before glancing at those mesmerizing blue eyes. “Clarke.”

“Hello Lexa,” Clarke responded softly holding her gaze. The way she said her name made the warmth in her stomach become a burn and when she noticed the blonde’s eyes beginning to wander over her body, her back straightened. Lexa was dressed comfortably with a green and white Nike pullover, white v-neck tee underneath, and skinny leg Calvin Klein Jeans tucked behind brand new Timberlands. Her brunette hair was flowing over one shoulder. Lexa could have sworn that she saw a something shift in Clarke’s eyes. The moment did not go unnoticed by Raven and Octavia and they both cleared their throats. 

“SO…” Octavia spoke, interrupting the moment. “Party next weekend at our crib? This semester is clearly going to be a pain. Jasper and Monty said that they would supply their homemade hooch.” Raven made a sour face.

“What’s wrong with my moonshine?” the Latina pouted and playfully shoved her best friend. Lexa chuckled. 

“Because you tend to make everything explosive,” Lexa joked and Raven scoffed.  
“What else do you expect from a genius aerospace engineer? You still get drunk don’t ya?” She defended. Octavia and Lexa groaned.

“Too drunk,” They both replied.

“It’s not my fault that you both train at the crack of dawn on a Saturday. Hell, you will be too busy sucking face with Lincoln, O.” Raven chided. Octavia blushed and Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Speaking of training, Clarke you should come to the gym with us. Your apartment is spacious but you clearly need equipment to work out with.” 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders but she seemed to ponder the idea and then her eyes shifted behind her. Lexa was getting ready to reply before slender arms wrapped around her shoulder and then legs around her waist. Honey brown locks flashed before her and cold lips pressed against her cheek. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she supported her girlfriend’s weight effortlessly and secured her arms under her rear.

“Hey Costia,” Lexa chuckled spinning the mocha skinned, hazel eyed beauty around on her back. Raven and Octavia laughed and Clarke’s smile faded completely. 

“Hey baby! Hey O, Rae… Clarke!” She beamed. Lexa gently placed her girlfriend down and kissed her forehead. 

“You know Clarke?” She asked eyebrow lifted. Clarke was the one that spoke

“Yea…we take intro to med analogy and creative art together.” Her eyebrows creased. “Sorry, I um…have to go. Call you later about the party O.” She quickly walked off leaving the four girls standing there confused.

“She is very hard to read,” Costia started. The other three nodded. “She’s so guarded in class, but when she paints it’s like she wants to be understood.” She continued looking after her retreating classmate. “Her art is sad and angry.” Lexa held her girlfriend’s hand while she spoke; her lip was chewed deep in thought.

“She is really a sweetheart once you get past that hard ass layer,” Raven sighed. “There are definitely some demons she is battling with. She is different when we stay over or if she spars with O.”

“I agree,” Octavia nodded. “She is free and happy, well, when she is not angry. She is fast as hell too.” The younger brunette turned to Lexa. “She will definitely benefit coming to Polis Gym. Maybe you can get her to come, Lex. I think she needs this.”  
Lexa’s jade eyes looked up to the sky. Maybe I could give this a try,she thought and playfully scooped a now squealing Costia in her strong arms. She arms wrapped around her neck and soft lips pressed against her neck. Lexa loved playing with her girlfriend like this. The squeals in her ear sounded like a melody. 

Lexa felt Octavia’s and Raven’s eyes on them as they played around. They always told her that it was a good look to see her so happy when she is not training so hard. She admitted to them that they were right. Costia kept her grounded when she was being too tough on the students at the gym and definitely when she was being hard on herself when she overworked her body. Lexa was pulled from her thoughts when she felt cool lips on hers

“Babe?” Costia murmured against her mouth. Lexa smiled into it.

“Sorry Cos, just thinking about how much you mean to me.” She spoke, taking Costia by the hand, lacing their finger together. She turned to Octavia and Raven. 

“You guys want to meet in a Caff for lunch at 2?” Costia asked.

“What kind of question is that?” Raven replied. “I’m always hungry.”

“Hells yasss,” Octavia chimed in. “None of that healthy shit either.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes playfully at the two stooges. “Why do you insist on eating that garbage?”

“Unlike you Commander we like junk food. It’s not like you don’t burn it off of us anyway.” Raven retorted. Lexa felt a gentle elbow in her ribs by her girlfriend and she sighed.

“Ugh fine. See you guys at two. No snide comments on what you guys choose to eat.”

“Costia got her tamed!!” Octavia joked making a whip cracking noise. Lexa gave her a stern look and the younger brunette held up her hands in mock defeat.

“I can only help you so much O,” Costia chuckled. “Don’t push it. You guys are right though… ” She pulled back her hand while Lexa was glaring at her two trainees, distracted, and swatted her hard on the butt before taking off in a full sprint in the opposite direction. “SHE’S WHIPPED!!!” Lexa yelped and turned making a dash for her fleeing girlfriend, hearing howls of laughter behind her as she easily caught up with her sneaky other half wrapping her arms around her waist.  
****

Clarke scanned the Caff looking for Raven and Octavia. She received a text to meet them at two for lunch. She got out of her bio class right at 2 and made to the lunch hall right at ten after. She spotted Lexa and Costia first; they were huddled up next to each other splitting a huge salad. Raven and Octavia seemed to be fighting over chicken tenders, mouths both full of food as they waved her down. Clarke only shook her head as she made her way over to them. She had her own lunch with her today consisting of: Left over Chicken Alfredo and garlic bread that she had to hide from her new found roach companions so the two girls wouldn’t eat it all when she cooked last night. In all Honesty Clarke was happy that Raven and Octavia were over as often as they are, the dish would have gone bad with the amount of food she made. The apartment was lonely since they got the heat fixed in their own apartment, but they came over often since the campus was three miles away.

“Clarkey!” Raven gurgled with a piece of chicken tender landing on the table from her mouth. Lexa rubbed her hand over her face out of slight embarrassment and Costia laughed while sliding their food from Raven’s line of fire. Octavia took her chance and stole the last tender from her plate. She narrowly escaped from being stabbed by the Latina’s plastic fork. Clarke could only smile at them, already experiencing the brutality between the two girls when it came to food.

“Rae, you know you guys can go back up there right?” Clarke spoke handing her a bottle of juice. Raven swallowed her remaining horde of food and ignored her comment now eyeing the container of food the blonde held.

“You held out on us!” Octavia spoke for her friend.

“No… you two Vultures were going to eat up all my shit if I didn’t hide it, so I can have lunch today.”

“We didn’t know you could cook so well Clarke,” Raven pouted as Clarke glanced around the table. Lexa and Costia were clearly intrigued by the conversation. The blonde could only assume that it was because of the way she opened up to Raven and Octavia. She hasn’t exactly been social to Lexa or Costia or very nice to the former. 

“You can cook?” Costia asked, engaging in the conversation. Lexa remained quiet but kept her eyes focused in Clarke’s direction. The blonde only shrugged locking eyes briefly with green before looking down at her food. Suddenly she felt a little shy.

“Oh don’t be modest Griff,” Raven chided. “She is fucking top notch in the  
kitchen.” The blonde felt a blush rising in her cheeks. And it wasn’t because of the compliments. She felt those green eyes constantly on her and even though it just seemed to be because she was the highlight of the particular conversation, it made her feel warm in her abdomen and lower. What was it about Lexa that put her on edge like this? She thought. 

“Umm… you and Lexa could come over and study with us some time and I can cook us some dinner.” Clarke suggested softly.   
“We have two classes together and it might be…fun.” The blonde glanced up to a clearly stunned Costia and Lexa. She had opened herself up slightly to making amends and some friends. There was a not so subtle bump under the table and Lexa flinched before speaking.

“That sounds like a plan, Clarke.” She gave a light smile. Costia opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by a figure approaching the table. She was tall with black long curly hair, and had a well-rounded figure; thick hips, lips, chest and thighs, milk chocolate skin and a gleaming white smile. The girl was stunning and Clarke caught herself looking a bit longer than needed to take her in as she looked familiar.

“Clarke Griffin right?” The woman spoke voice dripping with confidence and a hint of arousal. Clarke only nodded. “I’m Mikayla, You take English Lit with me.” The girl pauses looking the blonde up and down before licking her lips. This girl is clearly ignoring everyone at the table but her. She felt Raven’s and Octavia’s gaze burning into the back of her head. Mikayla pulls out a piece of paper with her number etched on it. She leans forward into Clarke’s space. The blonde does not move or break eye contact.

“You are just so damn cute I had to give you my number,” Mikayla drawls and then leans closer to whisper in her ear. “I would love to see what you can do with that pretty ass mouth.” 

Clarke’s swallows hard before her mouth drops open and she clenches her thighs together. Damn this girl is bold, she thinks as the woman stands up tall again and closes her mouth with her soft hands and walks away just as confidently as she came over. The girls at the table are eyeing her with different looks plastered on their faces. Raven is sneering, Octavia is totally bewildered with food stuffed in one cheek, Costia is confused, but Lexa’s face is as unreadable as ever. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Clarke asked turning to face Raven.

“I think she made it clear.” Raven was full on hackling. “She wanteth to see what thou tulips can do!” Lexa choked on her water and Costia rubbed her back.

“Raven!” Costia hissed fighting her laughter.

“Well hell. She can’t whisper worth shit.” Octavia defended. 

“She wanted us all to hear that she wanted Clarke to get them tea and crumpets!” she and Raven were now howling, drawing attention to the table. Clarke blushed a deeper shade of red and sank in her chair. No one had ever come on so strong before. Her body didn’t seem mind the attention but she definitely was not interested mentally.

“This is the third number you got today,” Raven patted her friend on the back “You are a wanted woman, but that one by far is the boldest. I’m pretty sure she’ll tell you ‘tis your twat for a Sonnet recital.”

Everyone else groaned and left her and a crying Octavia at the table alone.  
*****

 

A few days later Clarke finished her 7 o’clock Chemistry class completely frazzled. Why did it have to be so shitty? She groaned. Calling Raven was definitely on her to-do list for tonight. The Latina knew her shit when it came to that. To top it all off Mikayla was not getting any more subtle with her interest in Clarke. The girl practically dry humped her seat when she was partnered up with her in class today. She was pretty sure the girl came with the way she shuddered and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. How no one in class noticed that was beyond her. She made her way the student parking deck and it was now past dusk and the parking deck lights were dimly lit. Clarke heard another set of foot steps behind her as she slowed her pace, nearing her blue and pink custom painted Ninja motorcycle.   
The parking lot was completely deserted save for her bike and a familiar cream colored truck. She narrowed her eyes taking in her surroundings and opening her senses. She had time to shrug off her coat before the air wisped to her left near her ear and she easily dodged to her right with a spin on her right foot. With her right arm, Clarke swung with a spinning back fist towards her assailant. It was blocked by a forearm and she came face to face with Lexa. Her face was cocky, holding a smirk as she continued her assault with sharp low kick to Clarke’s calf. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt her, but strong enough to sting. The blonde hissed lifting her knee to soften the blow. She returned the smirk jabbing with her right. Lexa effortlessly dodged the wide blow, taking a step towards the blonde. Clarke lost her footing due to the closeness and had to take a step back on her weaker leg. She was not used to this kind of proximity and Lexa took that to her advantage until she was able to recover. By then, it was already too late. The brunette had the upper hand. Clarke felt herself getting flustered and her attacks became too predictable. Focus Clarke, she spoke to herself and threw an elbow to Lexa’s ribs firmly and the brunette grunted and backed off. 

They danced like this for about five minutes until Lexa exerted more effort and caught a wild left kick to her ribs, lifted Clarke easily and pinned her against the concrete wall. The blonde’s chest was heaving while the brunette’s breath was even against her own breasts. A fine sheet of sweat was shared between them both as their bodies mingled together. Clarke felt Lexa’s abs pushing against her core firmly and she had to stifle a moan in her throat. Blue eyes poured into green and the blonde swore she saw the brunette’s pupils dilate. A blush rose to Clarke’s cheeks as she was slowly released to put her feet on the ground. Lexa face hardened as she backed away from her, emotions now unreadable. She strode confidently towards her truck and called over her shoulder.

“Training starts a 6am. I expect to see you there,”   
Clarke stood frozen as she watched Lexa drive off. She would definitely need a cold shower tonight.

The top floor apartment lights were illuminated as Clarke pulled her bike into the parking deck. Raven probably let herself in already, Clarke thought as she pulled off her custom made helmet. The angel wings sandwiched the J.G initials on the back of it. The wings were metallic pink and the surface was a powder blue, the same as her bike. She had given the Latina a spare key during the week of her recovery after she realized the girl would not be stagnant in the apartment for very long. Clarke let her keep it actually enjoying the company; not liking to be alone in the huge apartment. Raven had made herself at home right away, the bond between the two girls was instant.   
The blonde was never one to make friends easily, but when she did, she was a fierce and loyal companion. Raven was very similar in the gesture of friendship, never pried into Clarke’s personal life, and let her open up on her own time. When Octavia visited, which was almost every other day, Raven was a coach as they sparred and a tutor when they had an issue with chemistry or physics. It was a hilarious situation when Octavia repeatedly apologized for Anya’s past behavior to the doorman. He would wince every time she approached him and glance behind her in fear of the dirty blonde possibly being behind her.

Clarke heard arguing when she entered her home. She spotted Octavia with her head face planted into a textbook and Raven trying hopelessly to explain a problem to the young brunette. There was a half empty bottle of red wine sitting on the coffee table, three glasses with wine in each of them.   
“Come on, O! The Noble Gases can’t take on any more electrons. They are completely stable. Just like me!” Raven shouted.

“You are about as stable as Culkin on coke,” Octavia mumbled into her Chem book. Clarke laughed at her two friends and the girls looked up, grateful for the distraction. Octavia grabbed a glass of wine and lifted it in her direction.

“Clarke!” she shouted, “You’re here! I’m not the only dumbass here in Chemistry!”

“Really!?” Clarke spoke with mock defense taking the wine glass and taking a solid sip of the dry liquid. Her mouth instantly puckered and her jaw locked. “The fuck is this Rae?” 

“It’s Merlot, Kermit mouth. You should see your face.” Raven howled, slapping her knee. Clarke grimaced as she took another sip, slowly appreciating the bitterness. Octavia joined in the laughter and the three of them enjoyed light conversation before returning to studying. The hours passed and after a few more arguments and slight understanding, the three friends decided to call it night. It was now midnight and they were exhausted. Clarke slammed her book shut and sighed.

“Look, you guys should really think about just moving here with me.” The blonde started. Raven and Octavia glanced at her with curious faces before she continued. “Both of you are always here and the whole floor is paid for. Something is always broken at your place. This is a four bedroom, four bath apartment. The ride to school is ten minutes from here at the most and all I would ask for is a split between the groceries.”

Raven and Octavia looked at each other for a minute, having a conversation almost telepathically. The two of them were already roommates and they lived about forty minutes away from the school, not factoring in the traffic. Both of the girls had to work evening jobs and work study just to swing rent and eat while Clarke had no issues with funds. That would help them financially. The only issue would be getting to the gym for morning training sessions. Clarke completed the gesture with a statement that sealed the deal.

“All of us would get up to go to Polis four days a week anyway,” 

“Wait…What?” Octavia slurred. The wine had taken its toll on her for the night. “So you are coming to the gym to train now?” Clarke nodded slowly.

“Lexa has a very interesting way of tempting people,” She smirked reminiscing the unexpected session she had with her earlier that evening. The pulsing between her thighs was now an annoying reminder. Goodness she needed to get laid, as she clenched her legs together. The two dark haired girls took in her frustration and smiled mischievously.

“There’s always Mikayla….” Raven started and quickly got a pillow to the face.

“Oh god no…. I mean she’s hot but I’m not interested.” Clarke sighed and for some reasons she didn’t want to mention to the girls yet. Mikayla obviously wanted her but she was on another level of freak that Clarke was not ready to explore…well not yet anyway. “Anywho, are you two in or out?” 

“We’re in.” They both replied as the three of them called it a night. They all passed out in Clarke’s king size bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Commander Comes Out to Play

Lexa slowly opened her jade eyes scanning the walls of Polis gym from her kneeling position on the mats. She reminisced about how the building used to look in the past. The hardwood floors were scuffed and denting in, leaky roof, and ducked taped punching bags. Growing up here as a child, the brunette loved it here with all of its busted glory. She, Anya, and Lincoln trained every morning before school since she was the age of four. Both her sister and cousin were eight. Lexa thought about her Uncle Gustus, Indra’s husband and Lincoln’s father, and how he used to squat before them holding the training pads. He was a big man with a smile that lit up the room. One fateful day, when she was about nine, his heart gave out in the ring during a championship boxing match in the eleventh round. Gustus’ death was instant and all of Polis felt the family’s pain.

Polis gym struggled after that. Students that used to line up at the door became few and far and between, bills fell behind, and the building slowly decayed. All of the pupils started to favor Azgeda gym instead. Indra always made do, taking on two jobs to put food on the table and keep the building afloat. Anya and Lincoln started a professional career at the age of eighteen to bring home extra prize money and Lexa secretly fought in underground street fights faking her age and coming home with bruises and black eyes every week. Her aunt found out about it, wore her little ass out and then ran her ragged with exercises. Needless to say, the brunette couldn ’t sit down for two days and had ice baths every night for a month after training. Four years later, the bills magically disappeared and the building was paid for. Her aunt always dodged the questions asked by her nieces and son. She always said, ‘you will receive answers in due time my little kru,’ and would walk away. Lexa stopped asking questions after that.

The sound of the gym doors opening brought the brunette back into the present. Octavia, Clarke and Raven trudged in right at 5:45 am. Lexa frowned taking in the obviously hungover girls approaching her. She stood up and faced them, eyes narrowing. Octavia’s faced dropped when they locked eyes, Clarke’s blue orbs were unreadable, and Raven instantly started stretching and went to the pull-up bar and started her workout.

“You two,” Lexa spoke towards Clarke and Octavia with her jaw locked and expression stoic. “Outside.” She brushed passed them and zipped up her black Nike track jacket.

Lexa was impressed by the young brunette and the blonde’s endurance for the first jogged mile, but after the second, it went straight to hell. Octavia turned off the path to vomit in the melting snow and Clarke fell behind after a cramp in her hamstrings. The three of them made it back to the building to find Raven being chewed out by Anya and Lincoln while she sweated profusely doing one handed push-ups. Clarke looked too tired to care about Anya’s presence and her sister never looked in her direction. Lexa was nowhere near done with them as she led them to the tire flips. Lincoln joined Octavia, coaching his girlfriend firmly as she flipped the 60 pound tire eight times before her arms gave out. Lexa coached on a now flustered Clarke as she flipped the 20 pound ropes right beside her.   
The blonde groaned with the painful burn but she never complained and Lexa truly admired the woman for it. The blonde was sweaty, arms taught during the workout. She pulled her drenched shirt over her head and revealed a purple sports bra and flat stomach underneath. Lexa shifted her eyes to her own rope flips to keep from staring at her body and Clarke seemed to glance over at her just as often when she came out of her own dri-fit hey blue eyes skimming over her tribal tattoos.  
Two hours passed and the six of them ended the brutal session with meditation. Polis gym had a high standard of balancing the mind and the body. Lexa noticed that Clarke had trouble with this part, shifting frequently, unable to settle her mind. Anya huffed at the blonde for the first time today but said nothing. She too had struggles with meditation in her younger years. They all finished up by 8:45 and showered to get ready for class. Octavia and Raven groaned at their battered bodies and Clarke only let out a small sigh as she bent over to reach her gym bag.

“How are you not sore Clarke?” Raven mumbled massaging her impaired leg. Clarke shrugged her shoulders before replying.

“My body is sore Rae,” She smirked, “I’m surprised I’m not crawling out of this gym. Next time, please give me a warning not to drink the day before a session.”

“Sorry,” Octavia spoke up first. “The commander comes out instantly when we screw up. We made your first day here a nightmare.”

“Commander?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa almost shivered by how the nickname rolled off of the blondes tongue. Octavia went on to explain how she got the name in the first place. Clarke’s eyes darkened when the younger brunette told her how she used to demand the attention of a room by the way she fought during matches. Lexa wondered what was going through the blondes mind. Her face remained unreadable but several expressions went through her sky colored eyes. it was frustrating to her that she could not read her unless she was angry or when they sparred that last night. She could still recall the heat from Clarke’s core pressed against her abs and that made her feel things in the pit of her stomach that she shouldn’t. Lexa had Costia and she was completely faithful to her wonderful girlfriend. The bond the two have was the best Lexa ever had when she decided to be monogamous. The brunette couldn’t fight the feelings that stirred in her belly when Clarke was around and that frustrated her to no end. She had to put a stop to this, quickly. 

The next morning the girls showed up right at five sharp ready to train. Today would be shorter session because Raven had work-study at nine. Clarke let Raven and Octavia drive her RAV 4 today while she rode her Ninja since the weather was clear. Lexa watched as the blonde pulled her helmet off and her smile was breathtaking. It was really good to see her happy and opening up. The blonde made her way to the gym doors and stopped directed in front of her.

“Good morning Commander,” Clarke chimed. Lexa felt her heart flutter at how she spoke her name. She had to reign in her feelings and quick. The brunette clenched her jaw and gave her a stiff nod and she saw Clarke’s smile falter. Lexa wanted to kick herself for being so jerky when she wanted to be the reason that Clarke had that smile. Raven and Octavia gazed at the situation but said nothing.

“Whatever,” Clarke mumbled and went inside to change.  
Lexa nitpicked over every little thing Clarke did during training, even Lincoln nudged her to back off. She did extra push ups and rope swings like Lexa asked and did not complain once. When she and Clarke sparred in the ring she took the blonde to the ground several times in quick succession. When she reached to help Clarke up after the last takedown, her hand was slapped away. Lexa could now feel the anger radiating off of the blonde in waves. Raven and Octavia weren’t too happy with her either. 

After training Clarke returned from the shower and her face was hard. She stopped right in front of Lexa.

“I don’t know what the hell crawled up in your ass and died, but I did nothing to you to deserve this bullshit you put me through today.” Clarke spoke low but clearly enough to hear by everyone left in the gym. Lexa did not let her face fall from the mask she put up. She knew that she was wrong but did not admit it. She had to get Clarke out of her mind and if pushing her away will work, she will do just that. “You are a fucking asshole.” She spat, pushing the brunette out of her way.

Lexa watched her leave and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Anya came up next to her and touched her arm.

“I hate to agree with rich girl, but she is right. You are an asshole and here comes Curly and Mo.”  
.

“What the Hell was that Lex?” Raven defended her roommate. “Clarke did not deserve that at all. We just got her here and she needs this.” The brunette turned to Anya eyes still blazing. “And you!”

“What did I do?” Anya defended, hard exterior shattered once she felt Raven’s firm finger poking at her chest.

“You have been giving Clarke shit since you met her when she has been nothing but generous to me and O.”

“But-” Anya started.

“FIX IT! Both of you!”

Raven left out of the door right behind the blonde and Octavia rolled her eyes at them and kissed Lincoln goodbye and followed her roommates out of the door. Anya looked like a kicked puppy, and Lexa ran her hands through her hair, this did not go well at all.

****  
Friday evening finally rolled around and Clarke was excited for Octavia’s and Raven’s move out party. The girls decided to call it that after quickly terminating their lease and most of the furniture had been moved to the 15th floor apartment with the help of Anya, Lexa, and Lincoln. Clarke and the dirty blonde had been cordial towards each other but there was still an angry tension around them both. It was also obvious that Raven had feelings for Anya and Clarke kept the peace for the sake of her friend. The two of them were so oblivious that it was maddening to see them in a room together. Lexa, on the other hand, had been completely ignoring her after she called the brunette out on her fuckery the other day. Clarke found it to be annoying as hell when she would try to strike up a light conversation with the brunette at lunch only to be quickly dismissed with some half-assed excuse to get to class it got to the point where she stopped sitting with them most days; only coming when asked by Costia in class.   
The blonde started to receive some very shameless looks by the girls and guys around campus and had even been asked on dates by a few more bold souls (not as bad as Mikayla, thank goodness) , but Clarke could feel Lexa’s eyes burning into the back of her skull when people approached her. Of course she would flirt back, but eventually turned them down. Lexa had also overly demonstrative of her affection for Costia while in Clarke’s presence. Deep longing kisses was trailed on her face and neck in front of her, and when the couple when come to study group, they both sported hickeys and flushed ‘just fucked in the car looks’. The whole situation irritated Clarke enough to slam her text book closed and storm to her room slamming the door. Maybe she was being over sensitive about the whole thing, but Lexa was clearly being a butthole when she tried to be nice for the sake of their mutual friends. Clarke stopped going to Polis and opted to use the campus gym instead for training. The blonde huffed as she made the finishing touches of her outfit tonight. She decided on a black fitted dress that stopped above the knee, and black stiletto heel boots. She had her blonde locks curled at the end for tonight.

The party was in full swing by the time Clarke pulled up. The music was blaring to the street as she made her way to her future roommates’ door. Octavia answered it and the blonde was greeted by a loud wolf whistle by her friend.

“Damn, you look hot,” the young brunette complimented. She was dressed in blue acid washed jeans, green button down shirt that brought out her eyes and short heeled nude boots. Clarke whistled back at her.

“Not looking to bad there yourself, O,” the blonde grinned as she made her way into the apartment. She was introduced to several new faces and some she recognized from class. 

Jasper and Monty where in chemistry lab with her and they had a habit of causing small explosions on the regular. Harper and Monroe took Macro Biology with her and trained at the gym. She assumed that they were a couple when she first observed them and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw them sucking face in one of the corners. Miller showed up at the gym twice a week and worked out with Lincoln. Clarke stopped in her tracks when she spotted Lexa in the kitchen embracing Costia. The brunette looked handsome in her pressed khaki pants, purple timbs, and dark purple Polo shirt. Her hair was braided back and she had diamond stud earrings in. Her girlfriend was stunning in her dark blue dress; hazel eyes alight with laughter. Jade eyes met azure and time stood still for a minute. Lexa seemed to take Clarke in before quickly adverting her gaze back to her girlfriend. The blonde did feel a slight stab of jealousy but easily brushed it off. It wasn’t her place to be that way and a homewrecker was the last thing she was. It was completely tacky in her opinion and did not have respect for anyone who did.

Clarke spotted Raven a few minutes later talking animatedly to Anya. The dark haired girl had on a red button down and tight black skinny jeans. The blonde waved at her half-heartedly and went back into the kitchen. She wanted to avoid the couple she envied, but she needed a shot of something. Her mood was tanking and she could feel her temper reach a new high. Patron was the first bottle she saw and quickly downed three shots ignoring Lexa and Costia eyeing her in mild concern. The burn of the liquid hit her quickly as she downed another. By her sixth shot, the tequila tasted like water. She felt a burning hand on her shoulder….she knew that touch.

“You might want to slow down Clarke,” Lexa spoke voice laced with concern. She popped the ‘k’ and the blonde felt that ache between her thighs again and she shrugged the brunette off. Clarke felt her head clear from the brunettes touch but her vision blurred by the alcohol. 

“Oh… now she speaks,” The blonde spat, poured another shot and walked away from those damned green eyes burning in the back of her skull. Jasper tried to attempt to flirt with her and she pushed him away. “Fuck off, Jasper. I’m not in the mood.” She did manage to take his beer from him and chugged it. 

Clarke was now barefoot dancing drunkenly around the party crowd. Most of the people there were in the same inebriated state and some of them were so attracted to the blonde that they enjoyed the dances they received. She would notice the worried glances from her more sober friends. Lexa nursed a beer or two all night before disappearing; Anya kept a close eye on a slurring Raven, Lincoln holding onto Octavia. Apparently, her new roommates were drunk as well and had someone taking care of them. Lexa eventually started to wander around Clarke often without speaking and it honestly annoyed her even more. The blonde could feel and smell her when she walked by. The brunette smelled of pine and CK cologne and it was driving her mad.

“Can you stop following me?” Clarke finally shot. “I’m fine.”

“I don’t think you are Clarke,” Lexa spoke coolly but her green eyes darkened in annoyance.

“Why do you care Lexa? Why don’t you go find Costia and leave me the hell alone?” She huffed.

“I took her home already, you were apparently too drunk to notice.” The brunette and the blonde went back and forth for a minute. Clarke had finally had enough.

“You have barely spoken to me all week, you treated me like shit when I trained and you can’t even look at me right in my eye without looking like you’re pissed that I’m in your presence. What the hell is your problem?” Clarke elevated her voice and she noticed Lexa’s eyes narrowing and jaw clenching. She had finally hit nerve on the always so collected Woods sister. Lexa huffed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Look, can we talk outside?” Lexa asked, face softening slightly.

“Fuck off, Lexa.”  
It seems like sibling telepathy was working against her tonight…morning, whatever time it was, because Anya made her way over to them practically dragging Raven beside her.  
****  
Lexa had never met anyone as infuriating as a drunk Clarke. She had to come to this party with that tight black dress and those stupid blue eyes. She watched her toss shot after shot back all night and it irritated the shit out of her. Costia had gotten tired early, asked to be taken home, and almost tempting the brunette to stay the night. After an intense make-out session and making the brown haired woman come at least once, Lexa left promising to make it up to her. Anya and Lincoln both rode with her and Clarke was supposed to take Octavia and Raven back home with her. The last thing she wanted was to be her designated driver tonight. The blonde was passed out in the passenger seat of her own Toyota and Lincoln was following them in Lexa’s SUV.

The situation at the apartment was a total mess once Clarke lost her cool towards Lexa. Anya tried to diffuse the situation in her own assholish way and Lexa told her to stay out of it. Clarke was only upset at the fact that she had gotten the cold shoulder by the brunette except when she thought that she had too much to drink. Honestly, Lexa was not trying to be that mean but only keep her at arm’s length. The feelings she had stirring for the blonde were very uncomfortable. She refused to call it jealousy, because she was happy with Costia. Lexa didn’t know why her mood would shift when people approached Clarke to flirt or ask her out, and how happy she was when she turned them down. Lincoln had to jump in the middle of a tipsy Anya and a trashed Clarke after the latter called her sister Kujo and threw up on the dirty blonde’s shirt. 

Lexa managed to get Clarke to her Rav4 after several vomit and dry heave spells. There was no way in hell she was putting her in her Escalade while the blonde was queasy. Octavia and Raven had not had quite as much and were able to hold their liquor on the ride home. She got Clarke into the truck and after getting cursed out about being an asshole she passed out at an awkward angle against the door window. The brunette effortlessly carried Clarke up to her apartment and got her in the bed. She had to keep her hands and breathing steady as she got her out of her vomit stained dress. Underneath the fitted outfit she had on a black lace bra and g-string on. This woman was going to be the death of her, Lexa thought as she quickly got her under the covers, with a glass of water and pain pills on her nightstand. 

“…you’re still an asshole,” Clarke whispered before falling back into the bed and turning on her left side. Lexa sighed and brushed a lock of hair away from the blonde’s face. After leaning back she observed a spiral-like brand high upon her ribs where her sports bra would usually keep it covered. What happened to this girl?

“I’m sorry Clarke.”


	5. Manage the Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter g!p Luna. You have been warned

A week after the party the Kru had been feeling Clarke’s wrath on campus. Lexa thought the blonde being drunk and ignored was bad; this was torture. The blonde still avoided going to the gym but Octavia told her when they sparred at the campus gym between classes or ran through padded drills with Raven, it was a nightmare. She had taken the younger brunette to the ground and submitted her five times in twenty minutes. Raven had to ice her hands after Clarke kicked her hand pads. Lexa had not had a full conversation with Clarke since that night other than yes or no answers. The brunette mainly received cold azure eyes and shrugged shoulders even when she was in commander mode. Costia told her that the blonde had gotten kicked out of class once because she grilled the TA on why he was wrong during a medical analysis. She was correct but she called him a dumbass and he put her out due to his embarrassment. Lexa wished she knew what her deal was besides the fact that the blonde was pissed at her. The blonde never spoke during study group other than to ask Raven a question about chemistry. 

Raven and Octavia would say Clarke would vanish for hours on her bike and avoid conversation at home. She was still okay to be around at the apartment but a little more snappy than normal. Raven was still upset that Lexa had not spoken to Clarke yet or even apologized. She spotted Clarke walking into the gym today and Lexa wanted to catch up with her. Lexa was surprised that the blonde had not missed a day of training even though she was not coming to Polis, in fact, she was more intense and focused than she had ever been. Lexa gazed at her through the gym doors when since she finished her classes for the day. She didn’t know why her being super focused bothered her so much. The brunette had to get to the bottom of this before the Kru’s study session tomorrow evening. She hesitated before opening the gym doors, wondering if it was good idea to confront her.

Clarke was on the open mat stretching. She had on blue baggy sweatpants and matching blue sports bra and sparring gloves. Lexa watched her fluid motions as she stretched each of her limbs. The brunette put her books down quietly and shrugged out of her coat and polo shirt revealing her black tank top. She had on her TAPOUT gym shorts under her loose fitting jeans today. Once she folded her clothes and looked up, she locked eyes with those blue orbs across the room. Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes narrow before she turned away and went to the punching bags. The brunette sighed and pulled her own gloves from her backpack and stretched lightly before approaching her. She gripped the bag that Clarke was punching to hold it still. The blonde’s light jabs became more solid and she switched immediately to kicks, making Lexa plant her feet to keep from being jerked back. Clarke kicked a few more times before moving away from the bag to grab a jump rope. Lexa followed her to go the same and the blonde would huff and move away from her. The whole situation started to become a game to the brunette and it made her smile at Clarke’s frustration. Several other people in the gym started to watch them with amused expressions.

“Will you leave me alone?” Clarke grumbled as Lexa followed her into the ring. It was the last place to go.

“Nope,” Lexa smirked, “You need a sparring partner since you stepped into the ring.”

“You are so annoying! Go away.” Clarke visibly stiffened as Lexa approached her and reached out to her halfway. The blonde looked at her gloved hand confused before making eye contact again. “I’m not touching gloves with you.”

Lexa only chuckled and started to shake her muscles out. Clarke frowned and copied the action before heading to a corner. This is the only way to get her to talk to me, the brunette thought as she locked with blue again. One of the onlookers from earlier rang a bell that was nearby, starting the beginning of the sparring match. Lexa put up her guard expecting Clarke to start with a fury of blows, but was stunned just to see herself be examined for a weakness in her guard. She felt a sting hit her calf and a tap against her glove. Oh, it was so on. Lexa thought as she picked up her pace around the ring. She was able to absorb two kicks to her thighs before she countered Clarke and landed a solid blow to her ribs. The blonde hissed and dodged a light jab aimed for her face. 

Lexa noticed how much Clarke improved since they sparred last, even though she was being extra hard on the blonde the last time. They circled each other and whenever Lexa got her lead leg between Clarke’s, the blonde would dance away. The people in the gym started to surround the ring cheering them both on and Lexa saw a hint of a smile form on Clarke’s lips while they danced and dodged one another. The brunette found her opening for her a takedown after a wild right hook was thrown. She wrapped her hands around the blonde’s thighs, hoisted her effortlessly off of the mat and slammed her to the ground. Clarke’s breath mingled with hers as she defended in half guard. Lexa eventually was bucked off and straddled by Clarke. The crowd of three oohed and booed with different actions until all sounds faded as she and Clarke became the only ones in the room when they locked eyes again. It was now only the two of them in the gym as they rolled around on the ground fighting for dominance. 

By the chime of the second bell, Lexa had won the ground game on top of Clarke. She could feel the heat of the blonde’s core pressed against her abs. They were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily against each other. The crowd had dispersed at some point and resumed with their exercises and it was now the two of them. Lexa did not take her gaze away from Clarke and noticed the flushed look on her face and when she shifted to move her abs rubbed roughly between her legs a soft moan slipped from the blonde’s lips as she visibly shuddered. Lexa felt that hit her right between her legs as she sat back on her knees. The brunette scanned Clarke’s body and honed in the obvious wet spot between her thighs. Did she just… Lexa felt a blush creep to her cheeks and she looked away. Clarke shuffled away quickly and was out of the door before Lexa could get her shirt on. She had to jog to catch up to her.

“What Lexa?” Clarke spoke exasperated, not turning around. Lexa gently tugged to get her to turn and when she did, she almost regretted it. Her blue eyes avoided hers but they were irritated, tired, and glazed over. They weren’t cold like when she first met her, but they were darker somehow.

“I’m sorry for being an ass lately” Lexa started, “I would like for you to come back to Polis. I promise to back off.” She wanted to lift her chin to make her look at her but she didn’t want to push it. 

“If you pull that crap again…”

 

“I won’t.” Lexa whispered softly. Clarke looked wary and the brunette did not want to bring up what happened earlier. “Are you-”

“Lex, I’m fine.” She shrugged still looking down. Lexa felt her anger rise a little.

“You’re lying,” The brunette pushed and this time she did gently lift Clarke’s chin to meet her gaze. They locked eyes and she saw shift in the blonde once more. Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were flushed, presumably by her touch. Clarke’s breath caught in her chest and she pushed Lexa’s hand away.

“I’m not.” She lied again, taking a step back. “I have to go to class…I- I will see you tomorrow okay?” Clarke turned on her heel and practically ran away. Lexa stayed rooted to her spot looking after her with realization washing over her.  
****  
Clarke inaudibly sat next to Raven and Octavia as she looked over her Calculus notes for upcoming midterms before spring break. Lexa and Costia should be here any minute now. She felt her friends eyeing her and she closed her book sighing.

“What?” Clarke spoke with an edge of slight irritation.

“Seriously, what’s with the stick up your ass, Clarke?” Raven spoke bluntly. The Latina then smirked. “Or better yet, what hasn’t been?”

“Yea, Clarke when is the last time you got laid?” Octavia intruded putting her feet in the blonde’s lap. Clarke felt her face flush instantly and tried to ignore the question. Her thoughts wandered back to yesterday when Lexa was between her legs. 

That whole situation had been replaying in her head since she ran away from the brunette’s touch. Lexa involuntarily made her come just by sparring with her. She knew that Lexa figured it out when she glanced down but thankfully, she did not address it. Clarke had to finish up her classes commando because her panties were ruined. She squeezed her legs together and pushed Octavia’s legs off.

“Shouldn’t you be asking Rae that question, O?” she murmured. Raven laughed.

“I have a drawer for just that purpose and if not my hand is just fine.” The dark haired woman shot back. Clarke sunk deeper into the sofa, cheeks burning. “This is only temporary. At least Octavia’s room is not next to yours.” Before Lincoln left for competition they had to replace her bed frame. The blonde heard them even though she had the master bedroom on the other side of the apartment. She caught the bald brute and the brunette bringing the new bed post in. Raven walked around completely unfazed by the whole thing. She made her coffee and went back into her room. Clarke had never had roommates so she didn’t know how to handle the situation but to put her Beats in and go on about her day. 

“You’re the one to talk, Raven Reyes!” Octavia shouted. “I can hear your vibrator at two in the morning and you moaning a name that sounds an awful lot like An-” A loud knock interrupted the brunette’s statement. Raven quickly hopped up and went to the door, thankful for the intrusion. It was quiet for moment until a woman with a full head of thick red hair entered the living room. Her brown eyes were cocky and warm, with a beautiful smile that harbored a confident smirk. She was a little taller than Clarke, thicker around the waist and strong toned arms. The redhead had on baggy dark blue sweatpants and matching hoodie standing proudly in the middle of the living room. Octavia was sitting up taking the woman in. Clarke just stared jaws clenched and eyes narrowed.

“You are-” Octavia started.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Clarke shouted stomping to the redhead and shoving her hard in the shoulders. The older woman, clearly unfazed, kept her shit eating grin. She pushed her again; Raven and Octavia stood on guard, concerned and ready to defend….whoever needed it. Both of the dark haired girls where confused. The redheaded stranger held up a hand towards them and shook her head. Clarke was in a small rage, shoving at the stranger who was still smiling. In one quick motion the blonde was hoisted over the redhead’s shoulders and was beating hopelessly onto her back. “PUT ME DOWN!” 

Raven and Octavia just gaped, jaws dropped. They witnessed Clarke yelling against a person she clearly knew. The two had no idea what to do.

“Clarke’s bedroom?” The redhead spoke ignoring the beating on her back. The two girls pointed silently to the left of the apartment next to the kitchen. “Thanks.” She carried the blonde into the bedroom and kicked the door shut.

Clarke was placed on the bed gently and stared at the redhead before her absolutely livid and turned on. 

“Hello Clarke,” The redhead spoke easing her pullover and shirt over her head. Clarke let her eyes wander down to the now exposed skin. The redhead had on a red sports bra and the blonde clenched her legs together tightly and sighed.

“How did you find me Luna?” Clarke rasped shifting uncomfortably on the bed, anger still present but her desire becoming more evident. Luna was shrugging off her sweatpants now her plaid boxers were the only thing containing the obvious growing bulge. Luna had been Clarke’s first and only love, completely accepting the redhead being intersex. The blonde’s underwear was ruined. It had been six months since she had sex, masturbating was no longer helping and lack of it shitted on her mood tremendously. It wasn’t like she couldn’t get any, which was easy, but she wasn’t interested in those who made advances. Luna had been the only one that she let she had almost completely given herself to. She kind of wanted to keep it that way.

“I got word of where you were when I got back in the States,” Luna moved closer and Clarke tried to move away. The redhead roughly seized her legs and tugged her closer to the edge making the blonde gasp. Gripping Clarke’s chin, she captured her lips with her own. It only took the blonde a fraction of a second to return it. The kiss was rough and hungry, tinged with anger but with longing. When they broke apart, both of them were breathless “I missed you,”

“I missed you too…” Clarke breathed back capturing Luna’s lips again. She bit the redhead’s bottom lip and she felt herself being hoisted off the bed. She wrapped her legs around her waist and grinded her core against the hardened shaft. The blonde whimpered, “Ohh…baby I missed you so much.”  
Luna slammed her roughly onto the dresser and some items were sent crashing to the floor. Clarke felt a tug at her pajama pants and she quickly lifted her hips. The garments were snatched off and thrown across the room. She felt finger tips teasing the inside of her drenched thighs and nipping kisses at her neck. Shivers took over and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“Please….put them in,” Clarke begged and then cried out, feeling one finger slide easily inside her. The redhead slid in another and started a rhythm that was easily followed by eager hips. “LUNA!! Fuck!” She was so close already, her hips now moving aggressively against the relentless pump of Luna’s fingers. She felt teeth sink into her neck and fingers curl inside her pushing her over the edge. Clarke reached between them, pulled Luna’s length free, and pointed it at her entrance.

Luna looked right into Clarke’s eyes as she slipped the head in. They both moaned at the completion. The redhead let the blonde adjust before slowly moving out and then back in to the hilt. Whimpers filled the room as she was teased by her partner. Clarke’s eyes darkened with annoyance and she felt her inner wall clenching, seeking the release that was close again. Luna must have felt her frustrations. She moved her again smashing the blonde against the wall and quickening her thrusts. The blonde dug her nails into her lovers back as tears kissed the corners of her eyelids. Spots dotted her vision as her orgasm hit her, body shaking uncontrollably in her partners arms.   
****

Lexa and Costia were greeted at the door by a tickled Raven. She sighed with relief as they entered.

“Welcome to the fuss and fuck theatres.” She laughed. Lexa cocked an eyebrow in confusion before she heard loud crash coming from Clarke’s room. It was quickly followed by loud cry of pleasure. “Now we don’t have to suffer through this alone!”

“YOU GONNA STOP BEING A BRAT?” a muffled but coherent voice shouted from behind the door and then a vulgar slap.

“Yessss!” A voice that sounded a lot like Clarke replied. “LUNA…Fu- I’m COMING.” And then the filthiest scream filled the air.  
Lexa felt her cheeks flaming and Costia wasn’t faring any better. She had never seen her girlfriends brown skin get so red from embarrassment. Similar activities that was coming from behind the door, made her honey brown haired partner’s skin flush. Lexa and Costia’s lovemaking had always been gentle, not that she had problem with that, but she did want to let go to spice things up every now and then. This sounded extremely aggressive and the brunette felt an unfamiliar pull of jealousy in her belly. She didn’t know who the stranger was, but she didn’t like the fact that Clarke was being taken by her. Lexa figured out that the blonde was horny by the way she looked at her in the quad. The girl had been acting bratty for weeks and the reason reared its head quickly as she remembered her flushed face and glazed eyes… Lexa shook off the thought quickly. What does it matter? 

Octavia rounded the corner with plugs in her ears. She looked annoyed, green eyes roaming the room. “Am I that bad?”

“Yes,” Lexa, Raven and Costia replied in unison.

“Cos, you too?” Octavia asked bewildered. The brown haired girl nodded. Another thump against the wall makes Lexa cringe unnoticeably

“Well, you aren’t as thumpy, but definitely loud.” Costia replied. 

A few minutes pass and Clarke’s door opens with Luna emerging with gym shorts and sports bra. Her semi-hard on was proudly outlined through the material. Lexa eyed the bite marks lining the redhead’s neck and angry scratches forming against her back. Luna harbored a confident smirk as she pranced into the living room. Three women eyed her with various expressions; Raven looked amused, Octavia agitated and relieved, and Lexa with hint of jealousy. Costia glanced down at the redhead’s crotch once and she turned her head avoiding eye contact.

“I’m not sorry for the noise,” Luna started already losing Lexa’s respect. “But, by the way Clarke greeted me; she must have been giving you ladies hell. She needed to fucked down a peg or two. I’m Luna.”

“We heard,” Octavia retorted and got a sharp elbow to the ribs by Raven. “OW! What the fuck Rae? It’s not like Clarke was quiet about her introduction.”

Luna chuckled seemingly unfazed, and went back to the kitchen to grab bottled water and held it towards Clarke’s door. Not a moment later, the blonde emerged and grabbed it. It was interesting how attuned the two women were. Her face was completely flushed from pleasure but when she looked up and noticed Lexa and Costia, it transformed to a beet red. She was completely dressed, thank goodness, Lexa thought. She hoped Luna would put a damn shirt on and hide Ms. Sausage for the sake of her poor girlfriend who hadn’t unglued her eyeballs from the carpet.

Clarke looked away from the people in the living room, finding something very interesting in the corner of the room with her darkened blue eyes. She took one step forward and her knees buckled. Raven cackled, embarrassing the poor girl even further.

“DAMN! I’ll have what she’s having.” The dark haired girl teased and Clarke looked like she wanted to combust into ashes. Lexa felt bad but at least the blonde’s mood seemed shifted to a more positive one. Luna helped her partner to the couch with her textbooks and settled the blonde on an empty love seat between her legs. Clarke nuzzled into her gratefully and started to study.

Lexa was finally able to get Costia to look up once Clarke made Luna put on a shirt and baggy sweats. Her girlfriend was able to actually able to talk to Clarke now about medical analogies that she was having trouble with. Lexa didn’t get the cold shoulder by the blonde when they started to go over a graded anatomy quiz. Lexa wanted to compare answers seeing the blonde got an A and she, a high B. the brunette majored in sports medicine and the blonde was working on her medical degree with a minor in art. Costia majored in neurology and took art for an elective. Clarke still avoided direct eye contact, pink tenting her cheeks when their eyes did link. 

Raven and Octavia stuffed their faces with the newly ordered Chinese food while debating over history. The younger brunette clearly had a better grasp on her history than Raven did, which was rare because the adept engineer was a fucking genius. Octavia remained undeclared, but war history and English were her strongest subjects. Luna returned to her position behind Clarke with a plate full of food. The blonde stole an eggroll off of her plate and held it in her mouth while she wrote down some notes. The redhead would give some input on some of the mild debates that went around in the room. Clearly, she was extremely smart as well and was able to give Raven a run for her money on a physics problem that the other girls got stuck on when they got to that subject. Lexa was both annoyed and relieved that Clarke was now more pleasant to be around but she hated the fact the Luna was the cause of it. She almost broke her pencil in half when the redhead started placing kissed along Clarke’s neck, making her squirm and release soft sighs. Lexa sighed and picked up her book. Midterms are the devil and she felt like she wanted to punch Luna in the throat to knock the edge off. She tried to keep her focus on her books until she felt a warm hand on her thigh. She looked over to see Costia staring at her, with her eyes darkening and face flushed. Her girlfriend needed to be taken home, and right now. Sexual tension seemed to be contagious at this point and the brunette was happy to oblige.


	6. Frosty Midterm Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Clarke's past

Lexa exhaled sharply as she jabbed quickly into the punching bag. Sweat riddled her brow and sheened along her abs. Midterms were over and her brain was completely fried. With Anya, Indra, and Lincoln gone to a small bout in Texas until the middle of spring break, Lexa had to manage Polis Gym affairs alone. Thankfully Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were there to help out with some of the training. The girls hadn’t made any plans to leave for a warmer climate for the upcoming week. She appreciated them because even though they had midterms, the girls were willing to help as much as possible. Clarke’s mood had improved significantly with Luna around and she pulled back more of her surface layers. While that was great, Costia had been acting really distant lately. Her girlfriend had avoided coming to the gym or to study sessions, mostly when Clarke was around. Luna actually hung out with the Kru while the blonde went out for a ride on her bike and Costia came by. The redhead had a full conversation with her without a hitch, but when the blonde made it back, she made some excuse to leave. 

Luna seemed very observant of the Costia issue as well and talked with Lexa about it. The brunette could only shrug it off. The redhead wasn’t really that bad, just cocky as hell but she admitted that she hadn’t always been that way. Clarke had been an influence on how she viewed herself. Luna had been bullied in her childhood for being different and the blonde was the first to accept her for who she was. The kru accepted her easily, never questioning Luna about her extra appendage. Lexa later found, that the two were no longer a couple after the redhead cheated on her while Clarke was still a junior in high school and she was in her sophomore year of college. The blonde was heartbroken and didn’t talk to her for almost a year until a traumatic event that she purposely failed to mention the details to, brought them back together. Luna started to travel around the world building group homes and schools for intersex and transgender children and immediately rushed back home. They still cared deeply for each other, but beyond that everything else was just sex. Why Luna wanted to add that detail, the brunette had no clue.

Lexa grunted now as she flipped the tires. Her biceps flexed and her hamstrings burned as she bent at the knee to lift. The brunette’s thoughts were not in sync with her body today. Costia and Clarke were heavy factors causing the issue this evening. This was going to be a problem. The sound of the gym doors opening immediately caught the brunette’s attention. Clarke came huffing in with Raven straddling her back.

“Giddy up blondie!” the Latina chided vigorously bouncing up and down on her back. “The full mile is not until we get to the octagon!” 

“I swear Raven, if you don’t stop fucking humping my back, I will drop your ass right here.” Clarke groaned breathlessly as she made her way up the stairs to the gated ring.

“You know you love it,” Raven chortled, humping again. Sure enough, Clarke dropped her flat on her ass with a loud thump on the mat. “OWWWW!” She shouted through fits of laughter. 

Lexa found herself laughing as well, negative thoughts pushed to the back of her mind. Octavia was giggling dropping from the pull-up bar ungracefully.

“I don’t want your V-juice on me Rae. Save that for Anya.” The blonde shot back. Raven reddened biting her lip. “Yea it’s so obvious, but you two oblivious asses are too stubborn to admit it.”

Lexa could say that she agreed with that statement. Her sister and Raven had so much chemistry, that it was sickening. The brunette was so stuck on Finn when he was around; she hardly gave Anya the time of day. Speaking of Finn, no one has heard from the shaggy haired fellow since the night Raven was attacked. Honestly, no one seemed to care and the Latina never mentioned him. Lexa made her way into the ring while Clarke helped her friend up. The blonde looked at the brunette and gave her a warm smile that was quickly returned.

“How was your run Clarke?” Lexa inquired. “Your endurance has improved significantly since you have been training here.”

“Thank you Lex. With fat ass here, I’ll be able to keep up with you in the ring for longer than five minutes.” Clarke beamed while getting a playful shove by her roommate. Lexa raised an eyebrow at that, and the blonde smirked.

“Hey! I’m standing here ya’ know?” Raven pouted and then her stomach grumbled. “Point taken; I’m hungry.”  
Octavia hopped out of nowhere startling the three in the ring. “I agree! We have been drinking protein shakes that taste like blended anus for the past two weeks. It’s time for some real food.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I’ll have you know that those ‘anus’ shakes have more nutrients in one sip than a whole pizza.” The brunette defended with air quotes. Indra had the girls on high protein to get them through the workout regimen she posted while she was in Texas. 

“OOH. Pizza! I feel a cheat day coming on.” Raven fist pumped and her roommates agreed. They all looked at Lexa for approval with puppy dog eyes. The brunette relented.  
“Okay I’ll agree to those terms if you get me a veggie pie.” Clarke, Raven and Octavia all shouted in triumph rushing to get ready to head out to the pizzeria across town. 

The sky was clear and blue and outside the air was crisp against Lexa’s skin. She put on a light TAPOUT jacket for the mild weather before heading to her truck. She was stopped in her tracks by a powder blue helmet with angel wings on the back being put in her hands. When fingers brushed her skin, it left a burning heat and when she looked up. Clear and calm blue eyes met her own. Clarke’s eyes had never looked so warm and inviting. The blonde smiled at her and Lexa could see a small flush of her cheeks. She assumed it was from the cool air.

“You look like you are enjoying the air today and I can’t take Raven riding my ass for another thirty mins.” Clarke grinned now straddling her Ninja. “Hop on.” Lexa watched entranced while she watched her swing her blonde locks back to put her helmet on. The bikes engine revving shook her from her daze and slid her head into the borrowed helmet. She saw Raven and Octavia getting into Clarke’s Rav4 eyeing her with smiles on their faces. Shaking her head Lexa straddled the motorcycle behind the blonde. She could feel the woman’s breath hitch when she wrapped her arms around her waist. She could smell the geranium and rose scent coming from Clarke and it was intoxicating. Lexa breathed in before the blonde sped off.  
They reached the pizzeria in record time with Raven and Octavia pulling up behind them five minutes later. Lexa loved how Clarke weaved effortlessly through traffic and nudge her thigh slightly when she needed her to lean in a particular direction. She was so smooth with her shifting that the brunette never felt the jerk of a new gear. Lexa noticed the initials carved on the back of Clarke’s helmet between the wings. J.G., she wondered who that was as she heard the engine cut off. They both got off the Ninja and watched silently as Raven pulled in with Octavia in the passenger seat. Jokes were past among them as they made their way in the building. The four girls paled instantly by the sight before them. Lexa and Raven more particularly so as she spotted Roan and Quint walking towards a dark haired woman.  
“Ice nation…” Raven spoke through her teeth.

*****

 

Clarke felt Raven’s rage vibrate through the room but kept her focus on Roan and Quint. The Dark haired girl turned and her blood ran cold. Everyone in the room faded except for the other girl in the room. Those frigid black eyes deeply rooted into the memory she tried to heal from. She remembered gazing into that emptiness as an engraved blade entered into her father’s throat while she stood helpless behind flames that surrounded them. The man who killed her father passed on his coal irises to his daughter.

“Ontari….” Clarke stammered. The girl before her gave her an empty smile and then laughter pierced the air chilling the blonde even more. She could feel someone next to her gripping her shoulder. The room slowly came back into focus but yet she stayed planted in her place petrified, by the eyes that haunted her nightmares.

“Well if it isn’t Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods,” Ontari chuckled taking a step forward. Clarke took a step back. The blonde felt the familiar hand on her shoulder again. “Who knew that you two would be around each other?”

“Get to the point,” Lexa spoke with a cold firmness, keeping her eyes locked on Ontari. She felt the brunette get on her guard. 

“What’s your business here, Frost?” The dark haired girl shrugged her shoulders with a smile still plastered on her face. Roan and Quint stood next to her, on guard as well. Octavia was holding back an enraged Raven.

“I’m just here getting pizza, Woods.” Ontari drawled mockingly, not taking her eyes off of Clarke. “How’s that bitch of a mother Abby, Clarke? Have you two been to any burning buildings lately?”

Clarke could felt her fear disintegrating behind her boiling anger as Satan’s wife prodded on. Lexa’s grip instantly went around her waist. “Jake’s ashes should be lying around….”

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” screams the air and the only idea that Clarke knew the noise was coming from her was that all eyes in the restaurant were on her. Some people got up and left with haste. Even Raven had her attention turned to her now, gaze wide with shock. The blonde was ready to lunge but Lexa’s arms held her tightly. Ontari’s bone chilling laughter as Clarke struggled against the brunette. “Lexa! Let me go!!!!!”

“Raven! Start the truck. O, take her bike home…” Lexa spoke, the commander in her rippling off her in waves, Clarke could still feel it through her rage. The two girls threw Ontari and her two grunts a death glare before quickly making their exit. With her distraction Clarke was able to slip from her grip and made her way to the three adversaries. Roan jumped in the front and the blonde head butted him feeling the crack of his nose, clearly broken once again before Quint tried to make a move. With lightning speed, she saw Lexa out of the corner of her eye lunging forward and kneed him in the stomach and he crumpled to the floor right as she felt her grip around her waist again. The blonde was almost within reach on the coal-eyed monster before she was yanked out of the restaurant. Ontari was still looked after them amused and shouted. 

“Let her go Lexa, so I can put her on her knees, clearly where she belongs!”

Clarke was furious; she still struggled hopelessly against Lexa. She felt herself being pushed hard against her Toyota. The blonde glared into cold green eyes. she had never seen Lexa’s eyes look so angry.

“Get in the car…”The brunette demanded. Clarke did not budge and she saw Lexa’s jaw clench. The blonde noticed a fire she didn’t recognize in those eyes she was used to locking with. A door opened and before the blonde could blink, she was thrown in the backseat and the car took off down the road.

The ride was quiet and tense on the ride back to their side of town. Clarke bit her lip so hard it bled and Lexa never took her eyes off of her from the other side of the rear seat. They could hear Raven grunting in the driver’s seat as she weaved through traffic. The girls made it back to the gym in record time. Clarke’s bike was parked in the front with Octavia pacing beside it. Lexa got out of the car first and went to the opposite side and opened the door. Clarke was still seething as she hopped out bumping shoulders with the brunette. Octavia and Raven were told to go to the Meditation room by the commander. They did not hesitate and went inside immediately. Lexa looked at Clarke her face void of emotion.

“Go inside and suit up.” Lexa demanded and when Clarke did not move the brunette raised her voice. “NOW Klark!” The blonde felt the brunette’s anger now as she made her way inside.

When Clarke emerged from the locker room, Lexa was waiting for her in the Octagon. The brunette did not turn to face her as she entered the gated ring.

“I’m going to show you what will happen when you fight in anger.” That was all that was spoken before she turned and attacked.

Clarke only had a split second to block a gloved punch to her face. Moving her arms up to her face, she shoved Lexa’s hand off to the left and felt a sting on her calves.

“Anger blinds you, Clarke. You are slow.” Lexa chided and sent another sharp kick to the blonde’s legs. It was cushioned by a lift on her knee. Clarke could feel her temper peak while trying to block a flurry of blows. The blonde felt the sting in her ribs and arms. She knew that Lexa was holding back her full speed to prove a point, but Clarke was too mad to care. The blonde was able to get the brunette to back up with a powerful shot to her ribs. She saw Lexa wince and her green eyes narrow. Clarke had no time to react before Lexa maneuver in with lightning speed, sweeping her leg behind hers and knocking her off balance. The blonde glared when Lexa backed off and let her get back in her stance. “Ontari would have not relented. She would have used your weakness and your fear to her advantage.”

“What do you know about my fears?!” Clarke shouted feeling the tears burning the back of her eyes. She lunged at Lexa, landing a jab to the girl’s right bicep. The brunette began to move about the ring easily circling the now wild swinging blonde. Clarke grew more flustered by not being able to hit Lexa with a clean blow and gasped when she was put flat on her back and forced into half guard with green eyes blazing into hers from between her legs. Lexa’s face looked hard. 

“You weren’t made to watch your father get his throat slit and burned alive by that Frost bitch’s dad!” Tears of sadness that Clarke hid from the world for four years finally leaked from her eyes. The brunette’s face softened as moved to let the blonde up. Clarke swung at her again; it was dodged. She swung a few more times at the air tears muddling her vision.

****

“FIGHT BACK DAMMIT!” Clarke sobbed at Lexa now shoving her. She no longer fought the blonde and let herself be shoved. Now she finally understood why Clarke was so broken and she felt her heart breaking for her. Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Clarke struggled and Lexa only held her tighter and eventually she melted into her arms, crying freely. She felt her knees buckle and they slowly sank to the ring’s floor. Fists clenched at her shirt in the back and tears moistened her neck. She put her chin on the blonde head trying to soothe her with gentle rocking. Outside of the ring, Raven, Octavia and Luna observed. Clarke’s roommates had tears in their eyes but the redhead stood tall and rigid with a knowing look on her face. She must have been called by one of the darker haired girls to come to the gym. Lexa locked eyes with Luna and received a shallow nod from her before she directed the other two girls out of the gym to leave them alone.

Lexa held Clarke until she cried herself to sleep in her arms. She scooped her up and carried her out of the gym and to Luna’s rental car. The redhead let the seat back for her and closed the door. She turned to face Lexa her brown eyes solemn and understanding.

“Clarke has never opened up to anyone about this,” Luna spoke now looking up to the clouds. “She never told me exactly what happened about the night Jake died. She suffered severe smoke inhalation and a brand on her ribs that she will not speak of to this day.” She looked back down at Lexa her eyes were sad now. The brunette did not speak. She felt that there was more to say and she was correct.

“I have known her since she was ten….always happy and free. Her eyes would light up when she sparred with her father. Clarke was good but she only fought for fun and when Jake died four years ago, she used it as an escape, always getting in fights in school or at parties. When she is sparring with you, Lexa, she is different; happy. I have not seen that in a long time.” Luna looked to the sky. “I know what you mean now about how Clarke is going to fall in love in the ring.” She was now speaking to the heavens and a tear fell. Lexa took in the words that Luna spoke. She saw the redhead in a new light now.

“I have to leave again in a few days. There are some answers I need to find about the Ice Nation’s link to Jake’s death. If Ontari is here with them, they must have something to do with it. Take care of her, Lexa.” Luna gave her a somber look before handing her a folded up photograph before getting into to her car and driving off with Clarke in tow.

Lexa stared after her for a long while before unfolding the picture. It was a photograph of two grinning men holding babies; one with blue eyes blond hair and one with green eyes brunette hair and a dirty blonde child about four crying because she was getting her hair pulled by the blue eyes baby. The turned it over and there was a note on the back. The note was addressed to Luna from some man nicknamed the Chancellor.

Luna,

You know that now my time is short. My research has caused…complications that I did not foresee in time. My darling daughter is going to need you more than ever. I have property in her name that I have disclosed to you in our last conversation. I know that she will go there to get away from her mother. Find my princess, and help her find the family in this picture once you return to the states. The girls will be much older now, of course. They will protect her while you search for answers to my death. Do not tell her mother where she is located and do not give my daughter this picture. Questions will be answered in due time, my little Kru.  
~Chancellor

Lexa read that last line several times before everything started to make sense. The only one who could have answers is…  
“Indra,”


End file.
